


All I Want

by Eliza



Series: Following You for Eternity [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai's patience is rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> For the SpringKink prompt - Sandwich! I was very tempted to take that literally. But my beta would have killed me.

"Do what you want."

He's been waiting a over week for this, nine days to be exact, for Sanzo to give him an excuse. Good thing a timeline isn't part of the bet or Hakkai...would still win, but not quite so cleanly.

If Sanzo sees Hakkai coming he doesn't show it, violet eyes blinking wide in the moment when Hakkai tips him off of his chair, holds him off the floor with a grip on his waistband and on his hair. Hakkai waits for the inevitable anger to flare before kissing him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What I want."

"Do you want to die?"

Again Sanzo's eyes widen, enough so that Hakkai guesses his answering grin might have been a little too...honest. A glance up at Gojyo, arranging himself in an artful sprawl on the bed behind Sanzo, doesn't show any undue concern. But then Gojyo is very accepting of Hakkai's idiosyncrasies.

"Now who's being the moron, Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo purrs.

Hakkai can feel Sanzo gathering himself to struggle and so, with a confirming nod to Gojyo, tosses Sanzo on the bed. Gojyo makes a nice catch; Hakkai has always appreciated Gojyo's hands. He's appreciating them now, one spread over the centre of Sanzo's chest, the other gripping Sanzo's wrist where a fist is clenched. Gojyo can't stop Sanzo's other hand from causing damage, so Hakkai moves in quickly, catching it before it freshens Gojyo's faded bruises.

"I don't want that," Hakkai warns softly.

"And you can always tell us what you want," Gojyo says at Sanzo's ear, then whispers. "Including stop."

"Like hell!"

"That's what I thought," Hakkai says, then kisses Sanzo again. He feels a hand in his hair, he's sure it's Gojyo's, confirming that Sanzo has given up the physical fight. At least the fight to get away; that he's still battling is obvious in his kiss. He's pushing and demanding and angry, and Hakkai has no problem with this. As long as Sanzo's going after what he wants.

Sanzo hisses softly against Hakkai's lips, a good sign that Gojyo is now going after what he wants. Hakkai gasps too, pulling back so that only their breath touches as Sanzo slips his fingers under the hem of Hakkai's shirt. He moves up Hakkai's body without hesitation, taking the shirt with him. That Sanzo would be so quick to start removing clothing is a surprise, only before one thinks about it. Sanzo has never been prudish, just very...Sanzo.

"My turn," Gojyo takes a grip on the bottom of Sanzo's sheath. Sanzo turns to look at him, blinking slowly. "Shut up," Gojyo says, before pulling it over Sanzo's head. Almost. It gets stuck just above Sanzo's eyebrows.

"Moron."

"You did that on purpose!" Gojyo insists while Sanzo finishes removing the garment.

"Make you a moron? That was a higher power than me."

"There's a higher power than you?" Hakkai interjects to keep this from devolving into extended bickering. He steps out of his pants while waiting for a rejoinder. Gojyo's leer he expects; Sanzo's tilted head and interested look is enough to make him start to flush.

Suddenly, Sanzo's cheeks redden as well and Gojyo's leer turns into a grin. His hand is back down the front of Sanzo's jeans, which are now completely open. Hakkai considers lending a hand and removing the jeans completely, but the picture the two of them make is one worth savouring. It's too bad kissing Gojyo has become imperative, cutting short that particular enjoyment. Hakkai puts one hand on Sanzo's thigh and one on Gojyo's as he leans in, to make sure Gojyo doesn't have reason to pout at him later. Not that he minds Gojyo pouting. At him. With specific recompense in mind.

Kissing Gojyo is like a drink of water on a hot day--satisfying and invigorating, and one can forget how necessary it is until it touches one's lips. Hakkai lingers, only moving back at the sound of Sanzo's impatient sigh. At least it was probably meant to sound impatient. He meets Gojyo's knowing look, then finds purchase for his fingers on Sanzo's jeans and pulls.

Hakkai doesn't worry about being rough, Gojyo's protecting everything that could sustain any real damage, so he uses the tangle of limbs and denim to pivot Sanzo and tip him prone onto the bed. Gojyo relinquishes his charges, taking the opportunity to finish stripping himself while Hakkai moves back into position to give Sanzo another kiss. He doesn't get to realize his intention, as Sanzo uses Hakkai's momentum to roll them both over.

It is a moment straight out of one of Hakkai's fantasies, for Sanzo often comes at his role of leader sidelong, rarely taking a direct, active position on what all of them should do. Right now, he's being very direct and active. Hakkai grips the sheets to keep from holding Sanzo in this moment, in this kiss, because the power of this kiss is from Sanzo giving it himself. He encourages in his acquiescence, holds Sanzo in the open grip of his reception. Although as Sanzo sinks deeper into it, Hakkai can't help brushing his fingertips over sun-bright strands and summer-warm skin.

Sanzo groans into the kiss, a hot, pleasured sound, but then hisses in a breath of annoyance before looking over his shoulder.

"What the hell?!"

"If I'm ever going to get a chance to sneak up behind you, it'll be while you're kissing Hakkai. There isn't a better distraction."

Hakkai catches the scent then, and knows what Gojyo's done. He holds out his hand toward Gojyo, who puts the jar within reach of his fingers. A shallow scoop collects enough so that Sanzo's cock moves easily within his fist. Sanzo's eyes close with Hakkai's first touch, but they open again, hot and heavy-lidded, meeting Hakkai's gaze with what could be called an inscrutable look, if you hadn't lived with him for as long as they have. While Gojyo strokes inside, Hakkai provides stimulation outside, and watches Sanzo's expression carefully, catching the moment when Sanzo's pleasure acquires a harder edge. Hakkai curls up enough to brush Sanzo's lips with his and move over Sanzo's cheek to his ear.

"Do what you want." he whispers. Sanzo huffs a laugh, but Hakkai can hear him lick his lips and welcomes the kiss when it comes. Hakkai also welcomes the hand on his leg, the gentleness of the suggested change in position as much of a request as he is going to get. He braces his ankle on Sanzo's shoulder and guides them together, until Sanzo winces and again looks over his shoulder.

"Either pay attention or get out!"

"Sorry," Gojyo says. "That's just...really hot." Gojyo has removed his fingers, coating them again with the salve.

"Gojyo?"

Gojyo pauses, waiting for Hakkai to finish his comment. Hakkai looks deliberately at Gojyo's erection and says, "Hold that thought for a moment, would you?"

Gojyo raises an eyebrow, but wraps his slick hand around his own cock. "This one?"

"For safekeeping."

Both of Gojyo's eyebrows go up at that description, but he does what he's told, and Hakkai turns his attention back to Sanzo, who doesn't need to be told anything. With Gojyo out of the way, he hooks his arm under Hakkai's other knee and leans in, making his impatience clear without risking injuring Hakkai. Some prep would have made it easier, but Hakkai knows how to help his body adapt. He directs his energy to easing his muscles, which Sanzo must be able to feel if the small gasp and bolder progress are any indication. Sanzo starts to move, working himself deeper with each thrust so that by the time he's fully situated, Hakkai's ability to maintain focus is being tested.

Catching Gojyo's eye helps, and with a small gesture, Hakkai indicates what Gojyo should do. Gojyo's eyes widen at the thought, then he squeezes them shut as he squeezes his cock, gathering his control as he lets his grin break free.

"You're plotting," Sanzo says, a hint of amazement in his tone. "I'm fucking you, and you're plotting."

"Yes, I'm plotting. You've given me inspiration."

"Inspiration.... Are you out of your mind?!"

Hakkai's not sure who Sanzo is talking to, but it's most likely Gojyo, who's now in position behind Sanzo and executing Hakkai's plan. Sanzo's stopped moving, but he's not fighting the idea, not physically at least. Hakkai can feel the muscles under his hands start to shake and gently massages Sanzo's shoulders and neck, soothing strokes designed to relax Sanzo's mind as Gojyo pushes into his body.

"Out of our minds?" Gojyo says as he leans forward over Sanzo's back. "We've been following you for an eternity. Of course we are!"

Sanzo's eyes open slowly and the accompanying smirk gives Hakkai a small warning he doesn't have time to pass on to Gojyo. Gojyo curses as Sanzo takes control of the rhythm again. Hakkai closes his eyes and feels. He slips one set of fingers into the hair at the nape of Sanzo's neck, the other hand he moves down Sanzo's back. Gojyo reaches for him, threading their fingers together before placing their joined hands on Sanzo's hip, a grip Hakkai can tell Gojyo is using to just keep up.

Hakkai opens his eyes, then quickly closes them again. If he watches he's going to be the first one.... But then someone has to be first.

It's a small mercy that Sanzo chooses that moment to rest his forehead on Hakkai's chest, making Gojyo's eyes the first thing Hakkai sees. The reaction is no less strong for it being Sanzo making his body throb and tingle, but it is familiar, the ache in his chest and the clouding of his vision. It's manageable and so he smiles, as he always does when he feels like this, but Gojyo's reaction is confusingly new.

"No! Don't smile like that!"

Gojyo usually kisses him and-- Oh.

Gojyo's grip on his hand turns crushing and Sanzo's irritated snarl has a desperate edge to it. And Hakkai keeps his eyes open, letting the pleasure from all his senses wash over him so that he isn't left too far behind. Gojyo is stunning, as usual, with his head thrown back and a nicotine-roughened moan. Sanzo's eyes show that he's hanging on by will alone, insisting that Hakkai come with him. The hand he slides around Hakkai's cock is far more convincing, but Hakkai can't help savouring the sensations just a little longer.

"Quit being an exceptional fucking bastard," Sanzo mutters under his breath and Hakkai has to swallow a laugh.

"I never knew you were such a sweet talker," he whispers back, then surges up to reach Sanzo's lips and to come into Sanzo's hand.

Sanzo doesn't make a sound. Even if his mouth isn't otherwise occupied, Hakkai is confident Sanzo wouldn't. There is a surge into his lower body almost lost in the sensations of his own orgasm, but it is the openness of the kiss, the wave of profound need that tells Hakkai more than Sanzo will ever say. When the kiss ends and they take a breath, Hakkai can only stare, but Sanzo smiles. Until he looks over at Gojyo, now reclining on the bed beside them.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Next time, Hakkai gets to smile at you like that, and we'll see how well it goes." Gojyo lights the cigarette he's holding between his teeth as Sanzo settles onto the mattress on Hakkai's other side. Before Sanzo can go searching for his own cigarettes, Hakkai passes Gojyo's lit one over.

"We only need to burn down the place once."

Sanzo smirks and accepts the smoke. Hakkai takes Gojyo's hand to sidetrack any complaints, rubs circles on the palm with his thumb to make sure. When the cigarette gets passed back, Hakkai puts the filter to his lips as Sanzo raises an eyebrow. "You smoke?"

"I do lots of things," Hakkai says, after blowing a smoke ring. He didn't know he could do that.

Gojyo nods as he puts his cigarette back between his teeth. "I'm making a list."

There is the perfect pause before Sanzo says, "You can write?"

Hakkai can smile now, even as the bickering banter goes on above his head. Oh yes, he's waited for this. And now he's certain it's been worth every second.


End file.
